Broken IchiRuki
by ZivaGibbs9697
Summary: Rukia is in a very abusive relationship with a certain redhead and she can't escape. She wants to tell her family, but she is afraid of what he will do to her if she does. But what happens when a certain orange haired football player steps in after witnessing one of these brutal beatings? Will she finally be saved? Or will this strange scowling athlete ignore it? ppl are OOC FIC MA
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rukia is in a very abusive relationship with a certain redhead and she can't escape. She wants to tell her family, but she is afraid of what he will do to her if she does. But what happens when a certain orange haired football player steps in after witnessing one of these brutal beatings? Will she finally be saved? Or will this strange scowling athlete ignore it?

WARNING

THERE ARE CHAPTERS THAT WILL CONTAIN MAJOR ABUSE AND RAPE NOT TOO MANY BUT I HAVE FOREWARNED YOU!

Chapter 1

::Rukia::

The heart is a fragile thing as is the body and mind if pushed hard enough.

People say that true love comes in many different forms but I didn't think they meant beating a person half to death is one of those forms.

A heart should be cherished and loved by someone you trust completely. However I put my trust into the wrong person. I think some people know what I am feeling right now. Right?

My so called 'boyfriend' has been doing this since our first time sleeping together that was when he found out I wasn't a virgin anymore. He was so angry and pissed. He raped me.

I know you might say 'You are in a relationship is it really rape?' Trust me, I know the difference between loving sex and rape and I had the bruises to prove it.

After that I went to the campus police to report him however when I told them who did it they brushed me aside saying that 'I shouldn't lie. He is the school top quarterback and the best student in the school.'

To say I was mad would have been an understatement. I left the building only to bump into him again. I look up at him with scared tear-filled eyes.

"Whatchya doin' here whore?" He glowered down at me with hate in his eyes gripping my arm tightly. I yelped scared and in pain.

"Nothing Renji!" Yep you heard right. My abuser is none other than the star athlete of our Karakura University Soul Reaper football team. Renji Abarai. I wanted to run and scream but I was frozen with fear my flight or fight response was not working right now as he dragged me behind the campus security building and beat me before ripping my clothes off pinning to the wall my back to him as he spread my legs apart and forced himself inside me.

"You belong to me whore." He breathed pounding into me before biting my neck so hard he drew blood. I cried out in pain. He pounded into me so hard I felt broken as he came inside me. He let me go. Tell anyone and I won't just beat you." He left me there broken and dead inside.

You may hate me all you want but I promise she won't always be this weak I'm planning on making her a great strong willed character.

You may R&R.

Feel free to PM me if you have things to say that you don't want to say publicly. I will help you in anyway I can.


	2. Chapter 2 Rumors

Broken Chapter 2

Rumors...

AN} So last chapter was a heavy mess for a beginning but as my English Lit teacher once said to pull someone into your story you need to captivate them with your first page. However fan-fiction doesn't do pages so...oh well.

 _ **Another warning some ABUSE. NO rape. I REPEAT NO RAPE.**_

Although Rukia meets a special someone for the first time...

{=^_^=)

 **::Rukia::**

I walk to school today alone. Which I am grateful for. I am wearing a turtleneck and jeans today even though it's 80 in Karakura I need to hide everything from the bites on my neck to the bruises on my arms and legs. Lest I want to make him angry again.

I think back to this morning.

 _Flashback_

 _I wake up with a start looking around the room I see Reji staring at me with a belt in his hand._

" _You still aren't off the hook for yesterday whore." He stood up and whacked me with the belt a few times. "I will make you regret everything. No one will ever take you seriously nor will they come to your aid when they find out you blamed me for rape. You stupid fucking, worthless, piece of shit, whore!" He beat me a few more times before dropping the belt and biting my neck again drawing blood. "Cover it all. I don't want anyone to think anything is true."_

"Even though it is true." _I spat at him in English. 100% glad he doesn't understand it._

"" _Bitch, the fuck you say to me!" He grabbed me by my hair and used his fist this time to punch me in the stomach and my shoulder anywhere that wasn't my face._

 _Flashback End_

"Rukia!" I heard someone call my name and I turn to them as they bring me in for a hug I wince slightly in pain as the bruises still hurt.

"Orihime...I ca...n't...breathe..." I gasp as her large breasts are suffocating me.

"Sorry Rukia!" She let me go. "It's just you never came to school yesterday and I got worried!"

I smiled a fake smile like I always do in front of her even though it pains me to lie. "I'm fine I just got a little sick yesterday I overwork myself sometimes and I just need a day of rest to get all better." I start walking again looking away from her so she wouldn't see my tears. I quickly wipe them away as she catches up.

"I have the class notes for you since you were out." She gave them to me. I smiled. People always have this misconception about Orihime. They think just because she has big breasts she must be stupid and can't do anything on her own. Well they are wrong. Ever since her brother died in a car accident back when she was in middle school she worked so hard on her grades that she became top of the class me and our friend Tatsuki were so proud of her. She has been working on staying on the top since then.

We walk into our English Lit class and I feel the class stare at me. And the murmurs begin.

"That's the girl who blamed Renji right?" One person stated to another.

"Yeah, she had the audacity to tell the campus police he did it. I bet she did it to get attention." Another said.

I stared wide-eyed and in shock tears brimming my eyes they knew...but how did they know? I look at Orihime and she looks at me with a worried expression but I can't hear what she's saying I can't hear anything. But them.

"Whore."

"Skank."

I dropped my books and ran. I ran towards the only place I knew no one could possibly be right now. The roof. I try to unlock the door but I notice that it's already unlocked. I couldn't care I didn't know who was up there but I need to get out of the building their voices replaying in my head.

' _That's the girl who blamed Renji right?'_

' _...I bet she did it to get attention.'_

' _Whore'_

' _Skank.'_

 _Stop it...!_ I opened the door and ran to the rails to scream in anger, pain, and sorrow. But nothing came out. Instead I felt someone embrace me. I felt panic at first thinking it was Renji but soon realized that Renji wouldn't do this and he isn't warm like this person is.

So I just crumbled to the ground. I sat there as this person held onto me tightly, as I just sobbed and sobbed like there was no tomorrow, all the while wondering who this mystery savior is.

Why the hell am I crying? I wrote the damn thing... Oh wait I know why this is based off my life. Stupid past relationship...

If any one can guess who he is I'll give you a virtual cookie. And no it isn't Ichi-nii

Anyway please R&R

Again if you wish to talk to me about anything I will listen just PM me. I will always be there to help those who need it.

Casey


	3. Chapter 3 Help

_You are in luck today folks NO abuse and NO rape in the third chapter. I am sorry if they are going up pretty fast. However once I have an idea in my head I can't stop typing until it's all on my computer. So gome... *bows with my deepest apologies*_

 _In today's Broken chapter Rukia talks to the stranger and they share something. I wonder what?_

Broken Chapter 3 Help

I cried until my eyes can no longer produce tears, however my body wouldn't stop it's shaking and dry sobbing. I just can't get a grip. The person who has been holding me hasn't let go. I am grateful don't get me wrong however I am not comfortable with this being held thing.

I look up at the man holding me and jump back. "Chad-sama?" No wonder there wasn't any talking the guy was a mute. He plays for the football team with _him_. I am glad I can read sign language.

"Thank you Chad-sama..." I smile a fake smile.

' **What happened Rukia-san?** ' He signed.

"Nothing I'm okay."

 **Liar who hurt you?**

I stare at him. "No one Ch-" I was cut off when he pulled up the sleeves of my turtle neck and looked at the bruises and belt marks.

 **Who did this to you?** He signed quickly.

I look down. "Renji Abarai...he's the one who is doing these things to me..." I look back up at him.

 **I will kill him! How dare he do this to a woman.** He signed glaring.

"No! Please don't tell anyone and don't do anything! Please! If he finds out that you even know about this he will hurt me! Just please Chad don't tell anyone!" I cried.

 **But Rukia wh-** He started signing but I stopped his hands.

"It's okay I'll take care of it Chad. For now please tell no one. Please?" I asked. When he gave a satisfied nod I let go of him. "I am going to stay up here. Why don't you go back to class?"

He nodded and disappeared off the roof. I stood up and moved to a secret spot. Opening the small crawlspace that is kept clean by the janitor and long time friend Kaien Shiba. He keeps it clean for me and I give him my famous pork buns. I lay down on the futon we keep here and I fall asleep on it. However isn't long before I hear the soft knocking on the door of the crawlspace.

Unlocking it I open the door shielding my eyes from the blinding light that pours in.

"Kaien?" I open it and smile at him.

"Hey kid what happened to you campus security is looking for you everywhere." He smiles back but frowns at my up rolled sleeves. "Again? He needs to go to jail Rukia."

"I know but no one will touch him."

"Maybe Byakuya could pull some strings you are his only family and he cares for you deeply. You know you really need a protector you little Kuchiki Princess." He winked.

I glare. "I hate that name and you know it. Besides my brother probably already disowned me for disgracing the Kuchiki name." I mumble laying on my back. "Since I'm pretty sure the almighty Headmaster Byakuya Kuchiki has heard everything by now. He wouldn't want his daughter who accused the school's quarterback and top student of raping her in his esteemed and prestigious family." I sighed. "I am just going to stay here until the day is done then I will go to my brother. I can't show my face around campus right now what with the rumors going around."

"I understand. I'll tell campus security that you simply went home." Kaien smiled. "I am glad you only live with that monster on weekends."

"Thank you Kaien." I shut the door again and lock it. I am so happy he came to see me. Yet why do I feel so uneasy at the same time? I sigh for nth time that day and turn away from the door and fall asleep again.

When I wake up I unlock the door and notice it is dark outside.I walk out and smile at the cool breeze that hits my skin and flows through my hair. I roll down my sleeves and make sure none of my bruises were showing before I went hoome to Byakuya. I smile sadly.

 _Oh father I wish I could tell you everything...and hope you trusted and believed your own child..._ I silently cry. I start crying as I walk off to the headmaster's home. My home.

Walking inside I remove my shoes and begin walking towards my room.

"I'm home, Papa!" I yell walking past the closed door of his office.

"Rukia." I stop at the stern tone of his voice. "Come in here. Now."

"Yes, Papa." I open his door and close it behind me silently looking down and away from his gaze.

"Why weren't you in class today?" I look up at him.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. _So he isn't going to ask me about the rumors?_ I mentally sigh in relief. "I wasn't feeling too good so I went to see the nurse. Then to the doctor in town. I am sorry for not telling you Papa." I bow to hide my lying face.

"Is that all, Rukia?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Okay you may go. Dinner is in an hour." I look up at him to see him look down at some papers on his desk. I turn and open the door. "Oh, Rukia don't go blaming people for things they didn't do especially our top students. Do it again and I shall expel you."

I gulp. "Yes, Papa." I leave the room with tears in my eyes.

Well Byakuya don't believe her I guess she has no one except Chad Kaien and 1 more person I'll introduce him in the next chapter.

Yes there will be an ABUSE scene in that chapter so please bear with me on it. Gomen *bows*

R&R

Casey


	4. Chapter 4 Savior

_A/N) Okay so FF is not registering my breaks inbetween the story and the A/N so the beginnings before announcing the Chapter name and the POV as well as at the end of the story it will be either italic or bold/italic for the warnings which is going to listed as soon as I am done with this little rant. Like right...now._

 _ **::WARNING::**_

 _ **THERE IS GOING TO BE AN ABUSE SCENE TO WHICH KUCHIKI RUKIA WILL BE HARMED REALLY BADLY. RENJI WILL GET A BEATING OF HIS OWN.**_

 _NOW IN SPANISH::_

 _ **:**_ _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _ **:**_

 _ **VA A SER UNA ESCENA DE ABUSO A QUE RUKIA KUCHIKI SE LE DAÑÓ REALMENTE MAL. RENJI RECIBIRÁ UNA PALIZA DE LOS SUYOS.**_

 _(I hope that is correct...let me know by reviewing below please Spanish is not my native language Portuguese is.)_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Broken Ch 4 Savior

As I walk in my room I head straight to my bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I stare at my reflection.

 _I am a mess. I really shouldn't have gone to school today..._ I tell myself looking at my red puffy eyes, red nose, and my messed up hair from crying and sleeping in the crawlspace.

I turn away from the mirror and head toward the shower. Starting it up I turn the hot water knob to half way, debating if I should just leave it on hot or turn the cold on as well. I decide against the heat as it will make my skin burn and my bruises worse. I turn the cold knob until I have my desired temperature. I strip and stand under the shower head.

"Kuchiki-chan?" I hear a soft knock on my door and quickly close the curtain.

"Yes Hinamori?" I answer with as much of my normal personality as I can.

"I have your clothes ready for tonight. Would you like your usual jacket again?"

"Yes, please and thank you Momo." I smiled a bit. She knows me well. I like her and her husband Toshiro Hitsugaya. They are my favorite. Even though Papa doesn't know about their marriage. He appreciates their help though and that's enough for me and them.

I slowly wash my hair and body. As I wash my body I cry out silently as I apply soap to my body.

 _It hurts so much...I can't take this any more... I need to end it with Renji. But what will he do to me? I am scared..._ I tell myself as I rinse myself off and step out of the shower. Standing there letting the cold hit my bruised skin. I convince myself that I will show everyone what he is doing to me starting with my father. So with my newfound bravado I walk out of the bathroom and put on my bra and underwear before rummaging through my drawers finding a short sleeved tank and a pair of shorts. Putting those on I begin walking down stairs.

Walking with a prideful look on my face as I walk past my help and into my Papa's office.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Rukia?" He stated not looking up.

"Look at me Papa." I said in a commanding voice. He looks up and gasps with wide eyes.

"My Lord...Rukia what happened to you?" He got up walking over to me bending down to my height.

"I told the truth. Renji did beat me! And rape me!" I glared. "But you and everyone else didn't listen! So tomorrow I am going to show everyone what he did and you can't stop me!" I yelled walking out. "I'm going to Tatsuki's house tonight. I will see you in the morning Papa. I love you." I said walking out.

Not knowing that those were going to the last words that I would say to him for a while.

I was walking down the street that lead to Tatsuki's place when I see Renji walking my way. I glare and stand up tall but when I am about to walk past him, he grabs my arm.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that piece of shit cunt?" He asked roughly pulling me into an alley.

"No where of you concern! I'm through with you and your constant beatings and raping!" I yell in his face. This earns me a death glare and a hand on my neck with a punch in the face. I get a swift kick to the side as he throws me to the ground. Straddling my hips he raises his fist again delivering another punch, then another, and another. Before pulling out a knife and cutting my arms, legs stomach, chest. I was in so much pain that I didn't even notice that he was off of me or that I lost consciousness.

 **::Ichigo::**

I'm walking back to my house when I see Renji pull some girl into an alleyway I am about to continue walking when I hear her yell.

"No where of you concern! I'm through with you and your constant beatings and raping!" She yelled.

I knew something was up so I got closer that's when I saw it. Renji beating her. Cutting her with a knife. I don't know what came over me but I saw red. I ran at him, tackling him to the ground as I straddled his hips. I kept seeing red punching him over and over and over again.

I stopped seeing red when I saw that he fell unconscious. I got off of him and walked over to the girl. God this girl was a mess. There were fresh bruises and old ones too. Cuts were everywhere. Damn it Renji!

I got out my phone and called my dad.

"Ichigo?" He answered on the first ring. "What's wrong? You are late. Yuzu and Karin are getting worried."

"Dad I need help can you come to the alley by 5th and Main." I said hanging up. I sat with the girl taking my shirt off and ripping pieces off to create temporary bandages for her deepest wounds. "I'm sorry girl. I had heard the rumors. They should have believed you. Then none of this would have happened..."

 _Okay that is the end of the chapter it was bad but next one is just Ichi-nii and Rukia-neesan._

 _R &R_

 _Casey_


	5. Chapter 5 Strawberry meets Midget

_Broken Chapter 5_

 _A/N okay so since Ichi-nii has been introduced, with Renji FINALLY getting the beating he deserves by Ichi-nii. Let us get on with the chapter._

Chapter 5 Strawberry meets Midget

 **::Ichigo::**

 _They say fate is a fucked up way of saying you are set for life. Thanks fate. You really fucked my life this time._

As dad came speeding around the corner. I was waiting with this girl, hoping we can save her. Her breathing was shallow and she was bleeding badly with it seeping through the makeshift bandages.

"Ichigo!" Dad yelled stopping and getting out of the car and running over to us.

"We need to get her to the hospital dad." I pick her up carefully and put her in the backseat of the car with her head in my lap. "Hurry she won't last long with these lacerations."

He nodded quickly and got into the driver seat before speeding off to the hospital. When we got there I got out of the backseat as the car crawled to a stop picking the broken and bruised girl up running inside.

"Help! I need help!" I yelled looking around quickly. Nurses rush to my side pushing a gurney with them.

"Kurosaki-san, what happened?" One of them asked as I set her down before pushing her toward the trauma centre.

"She was beaten and she has multiple lacerations on her both of her arms, her upper and lower legs, and her chest. I need oxygen, dissolvable stitches, iodine, and ice for her bruises! Now." I look at the woman. Putting gloves on I use scissors cut her bloody clothes open to get easy access to her wounds.

( _A/N Ichigo may be a football player but he also works with his dad after school sometimes so that's why he is doing this instead of Isshin._ )

When I have everything I need I put the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, then I start cleaning the wounds with alcohol and iodine. I start stitching them and sigh as I finish. I grab the chemical ice packs and break them before putting them on her most prominent and terrible bruises. I sit back and wipe the sweat off my face with a towel that a nurse gave me.

 _All set...Now we need to wait..._

My dad walks in. "Everything good?"

"Yeah." I look at him. "Just need to get her in a room but first we need to contact her next of kin. Do you even know who she is?" Dad walks up to us and looks at her.

"I can't tell, not with all the cuts and bruises on her." I sighed and glanced at her.

"Just who are you, kid?" I said getting up taking off the gloves and washing my arms.

 **::Rukia::**

 _Don't take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive..._

 _Elbert Hubbard_

 _Why didn't I take that quote seriously?_

 _Burning...Why can't I move? Am I dead? No. Don't be ridiculous. You are a Kuchiki. We Kuchiki's don't die easily...then where am I? All I can remember is Renji beating me, then...nothing. I need to get up._ I start to struggle against the darkness until I see the familiar orange of light from fluorescent lighting behind my eyelids. _Wait lights? Am I in a building?_

I begin hearing the constant beeping of a heart monitor. _Okay I am in a hospital. WAIT A HOSPITAL? No no no no no no._ I start panicking as I open my eyes looking around at my surroundings. I start calming down when I realize I'm alone. I look down at my arms and under the blanket and notice stitches where my cuts are.

I press the call button to call in a nurse. I really needed to pee and I wanted to talk to my father.

I looked up as, not a nurse, but a doctor came in, a very handsome doctor, but he had funny orange hair. I opened my mouth to talk but I couldn't speak. No sound came out.

I put my hand to my throat looking at the doctor pointing at my throat.

 _What's going on?! Why can't I talk?! What happened?!_ I was scared now.

The doctor looked at me. "I see you are awake. Your vocal cords were damaged when you were beaten and they won't come back for a few weeks. Sorry" He smirked. I glared.

 _How did he know? For all he knows I could have been hit by a car or something._

I start signing. **Can you read sign language?**

"Of course I can." He said with a cocky smile.

 _Bastard...He may be handsome but he is such a cocky ass on top of it._

' **Who are you?'** I look at him then my arms and my covered legs that are under the sheets of the hospital bed. ' **Did you do this?'**

"Had to you were gonna die if I didn't. Oh and I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I am a part time doctor here at Karakura Municipal Hospital and a full time student at Karakura University." He said with a smile sitting next to me. "Oh, and I am a Linebacker for the football team too."

 _So he is a player and a damn doctor? Now wonder he's a smartass with an ego._ I sigh silently.

' **Where is my father?'** I asked a bit annoyed knowing he knows Renji.

"Who is your father? We don't even know who you are."

' **I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Headmaster Kuchiki Byakuya's daughter. So can I see my father?'**

He blinks then laughs and I glare slamming my fist into the side of the bed to get his attention. He calms down and looks at me with tears in his eyes. "Yeah right and I'm Tom Brady! Look from what I'm told Rukia is a no bullshit kind of girl. She never would have let herself get beat up like this." He laughs again. "Look I don't know who you really are but I will talk to my dad until you feel like telling me your real name., midget. I'll send a nurse in here to change your bandages" He gets up and walks out.

 _That asshole! How dare he mock me! That goddamn strawberry idiot! I'll kill him!_ I start getting up but stop when a nurse walks in with new bandages and a basin. Oh great I have to piss in that thing now...

 _A/N okay so as we all know no relationship starts perfect. Right? Especially with between a Kuchiki and a Kurosaki._

 _R &R_

 _Casey_


	6. Author's Note (Sorry)

Okay so this isn't a chapter but more of an author's note. At least for right now.

However I need to know a couple of things or rather help on a couple of things.

I cannot decide whether Rukia-nee should live with Ichi-nii until she talks again.

OR

Should I just have her write the address for Tatsuki and Orihime's dorm room?

Please review to let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N Okay so thank you to those who reviewed. And I know Ichi-nii doesn't mean 'strawberry'. I know his name means 'one who protects'. I am just having Rukia-nee make fun of him cause he is calling her midget. And I am thinking of making her height at tall as Markiplier_

 _(Okay I hope I can trust Google translate on this...)_

 _ **Guest #1:**_ _**Gracias por su comentario. Me gusta su sugerencia.**_

 _ **Crystal789:**_ _**I will have them live together then it would make sense. Thanks!**_

Broken Chapter 6 Midget in the Kurosaki household

 **::Rukia::**

I hate this... I was told by this bastard doctor that I had to live with him and his family until my voice comes back. I don't want to do this! I'd rather go home to my father. I sigh a silent one.

I tap Strawberry's shoulder. When he looks at me I start signing.

' **Are you the only one in your family that can read sign language, Strawberry?'**

"My name doesn't mean STRAWBERRY! It means 'One Who Protects!' But besides that unfortunately yes. So you are staying with me in my room I am sleeping on the floor on the futon and you will take my bed. If you need anything female related just use pen and paper and give it to Yuzu or Karin, they are my twin sisters and they will help you, Midget." He smirked.

' **Don't call me midget!'** I signed very angrily glaring.

When we get to his house I notice when I see that it's also a little clinic as well.

 _I guess the family is full of doctors then?_

I walk in after him and smile at how cozy it feels in the home. It's nothing like my home, well it's been that way since Mama passed. Suddenly I am pushed out of the way and to the side as some older man came barreling towards me and Ichigo.

"WEEEEELLLLLCCCCCOOOOOMMMMME HOME ICHIGO!" The older man tried to jump kick Strawberry but he stepped out of the way and the man tumbled out of the front door.

"Baka Otou-san!" Strawberry slams the door closed and locks it leaving the man outside.

' **Who was that Strawberry?'** I blink looking at Ichigo then out to the man outside.

"That is my father, Isshin Kurosaki." He sighs walking further in. "Yuzu! Karin! I'm home!"

"Hello Ichi-nii!" A young girl says from the kitchen.

"Hi Ichigo-niichan" Another yelled from the living room. "Where is Otou-san?"

"I threw him out." He said and the one in the living room laughed while the one in the kitchen got ready to scold him until she saw me.

"Oh hello!" She came running up to me and hugged me hard causing me to silently cry out.

' **Ichigo? Help?'** I could barely sign before he dragged the girl off me.

"Yuzu she's a patient. She is the one Dad and I saved a couple of days ago. Her name is Rukia apparently."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl, Yuzu, as Strawberry called her bowed.

I made the most basic sign of 'okay' hoping she knows what it means. When she smiles and relaxes I know she does.

Now that I got a good look at her, I see how much she must look like Strawberry's mother since she looked nothing like his father. She had a soft face, light blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back but she has it tied in a loose ponytail, and big dark brown eyes.

"Karin come here!" She yelled at who I could only assume was her twin sister, but when Karin came into view I was shocked to see that they looked absolutely nothing alike. Karin had a much harder face like Ichigo and black hair and eyes like their father. So they were fraternal twins.

I pull on Ichigo's sleeve. ' **Strawberry? I need to shower can you show me where the bathroom is?'**

"Stop calling me strawberry!" He scowled but his intense amber eyes looked amused. "Yuzu help her out. With fresh clothes please? She has to shower too. The midget smells terrifying!" He plugs his nose in a dramatic way.

Both me and Yuzu slap him in the head.

"C'mon Rukia let's go."

"Oh yea and Yuzu she can't talk! So if she needs anything I told her to write it down for you."

"Okay." She said going up stairs toward what I can assume was the bathroom. But I was wrong it was her and her sister's room since mostly everything was pink on one side and blue on the other.

"Do you like wearing dresses?" She asked letting me sit on her bed on the pink side. I shake my head. "Okay how about shorts?" I give her a look before pulling up my pants leg and looking down at the now forming scars on my leg. "Wow. Okay definitely a no on the shorts. Ah here we go!" She pulls out a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. "This good?" I nod my head looking at her with a small smile.

"And for PJ's here are a pair that should fit you nicely." She pulls out another pair of pants and a shirt. "Although the shirt is short sleeved it should be fine right?" She smiled. "Oh, uh," She bends down into a shopping bag and pulls out a package of newly bought panties. "I just got these 2 hours ago and never opened them so I'm glad I didn't. You can have them." I nodded my head in thanks.

"C'mon I'll show you to the bathroom." I stand up with my clothes and follow her to the bathroom. "Ichi-nii's room is right across from the bathroom okay? So if you are tired and want to rest just go in there and I will wake you for dinner."

I nodded my head in thanks as I enter the bathroom.

"Towels are in that closet next to the shower. Ichi-nii's shampoo and conditioner are the only ones that are in the shower at the moment sorry. So please use those, and there is a new bottle of body wash in the closet as well." She said showing me where everything was. "Tomorrow I will go out with you and buy some new clothes and things of the like. Okay?" I just nodded at her admiring at how motherly she was acting. She must be what is keeping the family together.

When she leaves closing the door behind her I look around and turned on the shower, placing my clothes on the counter, keeping my PJ's on top, I start stripping my clothes off one by one, starting with my scrubs shirt it hurt so much as I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and over my head. I then slipped the scrub pants off my legs wincing when I lifted my legs out one at a time. I didn't have a bra on since it got cut along with my shirt and shorts so that idiot Strawberry could take care of my wounds. I then slipped off my panties. Before stepping into the shower letting the warm water run down my body.

I looked around for the shampoo, finding it I give it a sniff and give a wide grin at the scent.

 _Strawberry...nice job Ichigo...it's a brand new bottle too...maybe used once or twice but that's it..._ I feel a weird sense in my stomach. I haven't felt this in a long time. Is it butterflies? If it is then I haven't felt this since my first date with Renji which was Sophomore year of college.

I know we've been dating that long but haven't slept together until my senior year. Yeah yeah laugh all you want.

I wash my hair in the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo and slowly massage it into my skull. It felt good and I smiled closing my eyes as I rinsed it off. Grabbing the conditioner I noticed the overwhelming strawberry scent again as I lathered it on my hands and washed my hair before rinsing it off. I reach out and into the closet and grab the body wash. I stare at the label. Sakura Blossoms... I felt like crying as this reminds me of my Mama. I silently, well even more than I already am, wash my body carefully. Rinsing myself off I turn off the water and stand there feeling cold as goosebumps rise on my skin and as I stand there longer thinking about what I am going to do about everything. I finally get out of the shower before reaching into the closet pulling out a towel and I quickly dry myself off. I pull out a pair of panties from the package that Yuzu gave me and I pull them on. Then I pull on the pyjama pants before putting on the shirt. I look in the mirror and notice the shirt had a Chappy logo on it I smiled.

 _So she likes Chappy. We have something in common at least._ I think as I dry my hair more the scent of strawberry still invading my nose. I leave the bathroom with my dirty clothes in one hand and my new ones in another, turning off the light I walk across the hall to Ichigo's room seeing a laundry basket in the corner of his room I put my dirty clothes in there and fold my new ones placing them at the edge of the bed before laying in it sliding under the covers closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **::Ichigo::**

I look at both my sisters as they chat about Rukia. I wonder what's taking so long. Is she okay? Should I go che-... Wait why am I worried about that midget? She should be okay. She's tough. Still I have this nagging feeling that something is wrong she just won't tell me.

"Hey I'm going to lay down for a bit. Come and get me when dinner's done okay?" I look at Yuzu as she smiles and nods.

"Oh can you make sure Rukia's alright?"

"I will." I stated as I started going up the stairs I look toward the bathroom noticing the light off and the door open.

 _Maybe she went to sleep in Yuzu's room._ I wondered as I walked into my bedroom and stopped in my tracks. There she was sleeping soundly in my bed curled in on herself. I smiled and grabbed a spare futon out of the closet and some spare blankets and a pillow too laying it out on the floor. As I got closer to her and leaned down to make sure she was breathing I could smell my strawberry shampoo and conditioner that I had bought right after she woke up and gave me that stupid nickname.

I wipe stray hairs from her face. She does look adorable... for a midget. I give a cocky smirk before laying down and resting my head back on the pillow slowly falling into a light slumber that I had gotten used to because of my father.

 _A/N Okay have to cut it short because I need to deal with some things and prepare for my 21st birthday on Wednesday! I can't believe it I will finally be 21. Anyway I won't update until AFTER Super Bowl LI and my birthday so I will update you guys on Thursday. (if I don't have a massive hangover...) I will be reading and replying to reviews though! So if you are a Guest and wish to get a reply you may email me I will leave it on my profile for you guys. However once I am back I will take it off when I update the story again._

 _See you when I can! Bye!_

 _Casey!_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N I know I know it's REALLY REALLY late! I'm sorry! But here is Chapter 7..._

 _ **Warning there is a dream sequence that does contain a BIT of rape and abuse. Ichi-nii gets punched in the face by Rukia-nee.**_

 _And on a side note I do appreciate criticism HOWEVER I do NOT appreciate people who state out spoilers to Bleach. I will immediately REMOVE those reviews and this goes for Guest reviewers and FF Account reviewers as well._

 _Please enjoy the story and review if you have any questions, comments, or concerns._

 _Casey_

 _Broken Chapter 7 Emotion_

 **::Rukia::**

I am sleeping on a sea of clouds this bed is more comfortable than my own bed. But I know I'm not at home. I'm in a strange boy's home. A boy who I met just a few days prior. I slowly open my eyes to a dimly lit room, it was lit only by the setting sun. Being a mute is annoying in a way I wish I could call my father. Wait! I'll use one of their phones to text him or I could text Tasuki! I grin and slowly rise from the bed and I start to walk towards the door before tripping and falling on top someone. I look down and I see that my face is mere inches from Ichigo's. I could feel his breath on my face as I lay on top of him.

I start to get up but an arm wraps firmly around my waist holding me on him. "Rukia..." He mumbles in his sleep. _He's dreaming of me?_ I blush furiously at the thought. He starts to groan and he slowly opens his eyes. Blinking away the sleepiness, he stares at me.

Finally noticing our compromising position he lets me go and I sit up climbing off of him.

"Why were you on top of me?" He asks sitting up rubbing his eyes.

 **I tripped and fell on top of you. You're the one who wrapped an arm around me.** I turn my head away from him with a furious blush and get up. **I'm going to go downstairs and see if the food is ready. You really need to take care of something...** When I finish signing I point down at the obvious bulge that had formed in his pants.

He looks down and covers it with his hands blushing. "S-Sorry about that! I'll go now." He jumps up and leaves the room heading across the hall closing the bathroom door shut.

I leave the room heading downstairs following the scent of delicious smelling curry.

 **::Ichigo::**

I close and lock the bathroom door before stripping and turning on the shower to the coldest setting. I growl as the dream invades my head.

Rukia on her stomach...ass in the air...me pounding into her...

I grasp my hard member as I step into the shower pumping slowly.

Rukia on her back staring up at me begging me to fuck her harder and faster. I start to pump a little faster my breathing getting ragged. Rukia's mouth on my cock as she gives me a much needed release. I'm pumping faster now my free hand on the shower wall for support.

Rukia's on her back again a leg over my shoulder as I pound into her. She's yelling that she's about to cum and I'm not far behind her. She's telling me to cum inside. I tell her to scream my name and scream it she does.

I screw my face in a grimace as I cum hard all over my hand, all over the wall, and the tub floor. "Rukia..." I moan her name.

 **::Rukia::**

I had to come back upstairs to use the bathroom thinking that Ichigo was done but what I heard coming from the bathroom was sending shivers down my spine. The type of shivers you get when you are hearing or feeling something that makes you get all hot and bothered. I started to feel dampness in my panties.

 _No. I refuse to let this get to me. The last one I was with was an abuser what if he's the same? I can't open my heart again._ I thought to myself sadly as I went to Ichigo's room to change my panties. After that was finished I left the room only to bump into Ichigo, I started to fall but he caught me an electric current passed through us causing us both to gasp. I roughly broke free of his grasp and said sorry in sign language before racing downstairs again leaving him standing there.

"Rukia what's wrong?" Yuzu asked. I just shook my head indicating nothing was wrong. I took out a piece of paper and wrote 'Can I stay with you tonight?' When she nodded yes I smiled and thanked her. I then gestured to my tummy which made a loud growling noise which made her laugh. "Here." She puts a big plate of curry in front of me. I smile before putting my hands together and saying my prayers. Yuzu looks at me weirdly.

I write on the paper. 'I pray to my Mother who is in heaven with Kami-sama and I thank Kami-sama for the plentiful food and wellbeing of my friends and family."

I smile as I start eating enjoying the hot taste in my mouth. I relish the taste of the curry it tastes just like how my Mama used to make it. I smile and let out a sad noise which earns me a look from Yuzu, Karin and Isshin, who joined us a few moments ago.

'My Mama used to make curry like this before she died.' I wrote down for them. 'It tastes just like her curry.' I finish writing and start to continue eating until I notice their sad looks. 'Don't be sad. I'm over it now, she died years ago.'

"MY POOR RUKIA-CHAN!" Isshin tried to tackle me in a hug but he was stopped by Karin who punched him in the face.

"We're sorry for your loss Rukia-chan." Karin stated. I nodded in thanks at her statement of condolences.

I glance around the table and smile at the easy-going family. They laugh and smile at each other's flaws and make fun of each other. I smile at them and stay quieter after I finish eating, I stand up quietly putting my dish in the sink and head upstairs and lay down in Ichigo's room.

I lay on the bed under the covers before slowly falling asleep.

 _(Rukia's dream WARNING PARTIAL RAPE AND PARTIAL ABUSE)_

 _I was sitting on the steps outside the medical building waiting for Ichigo to get done with class when Renji walked up to me and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me up. My voice was partially back I could make small noises and I could talk a little but I still needed to sign for most things._

" _Renji. Let go." I said scared. He wasn't listening. He just dragged me in the building and into a empty classroom. He ripped my clothes off leaving me in nothing and I let tears fall._ No not again _I thought to myself. He's going to rape me again. I start to run from him. He catches me and hits me across the face and he punches me in the gut._

 _Somehow he's out of his clothes and he's in me in an instant._

"-ukia! Rukia!" I am jolted awake by someone yelling my name shaking me I get so scared that I punch them in the face.

"OW! Rukia What the fuck!?" The voice said holding their face. I shake the nightmare from my mind and look at the person I hit.

 **I'm sorry Ichigo!** I sign with tears in my eyes still thinking about the nightmare. I feel his arms wrap around me protectively. He rubs my back in a soothing motion.

"It's fine Rukia. I'm fine." He holds me tight. "Are you?" I just shook my head. "Was it _him_?" I nodded. "Don't worry I'll protect you Rukia. I will always protect you."

I started to fall asleep again thankfully into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **A/N I am sorry it was really late! Forgive me!**_

 _ **R &R please and thank you.**_

 _ **-Casey**_


	9. Chapter 8 Renji's Backstory and a twist!

**Okay so I'm back with another chapter of Broken. This one is told through Renji's POV. I know it won't be a popular chapter but it had to happen at some point. Right?**

 **I do go into a past with Renji giving him a father and mother and siblings. I don't know what the siblings' name should be it is a younger brother and sister. Give me some suggestions in the comment section below.**

 **~ Casey**

 _Broken Chapter 8_

 _Renji_

I look up to the ceiling from my position on the bed. Thinking about _her_. She left. I guess I was too hard on her. I should have been softer on her. I smirk.

I look at the picture next to me and I smile at it. Those were better times. What am I thinking? She is just a woman for me to use. Women are just tools that are used to threaten and abuse. My father taught me that.

He had always told me and my kid brother that women were nothing but objects to men, property. That's what my mom was to him and my sister too. When my mom did something wrong he'd hit her and tell me and my brother to do the same if my sister stepped out of line. I did it. I beat her for the first time. It was the first time I had abused a woman. I did it in front of everyone in middle school because she talked back to me and my best friend. I let my best friend take her away and all I did was watch with a cold expression.

I didn't know any better. I just did as my father told me to. My friend on the other hand got carried away and hit her so hard she fell down a flight of stairs and died from bleeding in the brain. I got blamed for it and that was the first time I got my ass beat in by my father. My father had told me I was also to protect my property. My sister was my "property" to protect. I was the only one allowed to beat her up. So from then on I only beat up women in private and did it to where other people couldn't see it.

I went through 3 different women before I stuck with Rukia. The woman was the best property to abuse. She fought back at some pints in the beginning and that made the beatings all the more potent. Then the raping began after finding out she wasn't a virgin. I was so pissed at her. God. the lie she told to me about that. I beat her senseless and I raped her. I followed her after that. She went to campus security, of course no one believed her, I'm the star quarterback for the football team no one would investigate any accusations against me. I raped her again behind the campus security building too. I wonder what clicked in me to where I started raping her? Dad never taught me to rape.

I'll have to ask him when I visit him in Rikers. Yep you heard right. He is in Rikers, a prison up in New York. I visit him every 6 months. He is doing 2 consecutive life sentences without parole for killing my mother and my brother. It was 2 counts of 1st degree murder.

I might go see him next week it's spring break and football season is on it's off week next week so the college kids can have some fun so I'll see him then.

I get up and look in the mirror at my bruised face, swollen eye, left one had a popped vein so the white of that eye was all red with blood, I had a swollen lower lip and a cut on my upper one that refused to stop bleeding. My nose was a lost cause. Broken in three different places. I had a loose tooth that with enough force I could pull out if I needed to. I also had a massive gash on my forehead from when I hit the ground, there must've been broken glass there or something. Damn it Ichigo really did a number on me.

I finally grab the first aid kit and start on the gash on my forehead. FUCK! The alcohol fucking burned. I carefully cleaned it wincing every so often when it hit a particularly deep part of the gash. I finally bandaged it. And made sure to take care of the cut on my lip too. I tossed the trash in the garbage when I noticed a pregnancy test in the garbage bag.

"The fuck?" I pick it up and my eyes go wide as I read the results on the little screen. "Pregnant? She's pregnant?" I drop the stick back in the garbage. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

 _ **Okay so not much but now you know why Renji is the way he is. So if you have any name suggestions for the names of Renji's family. I will mention them and I will use your name if you so wish! :3 Like my twist there at the end?**_

 _ **I love you guys a lot!**_

 _ **~ Casey**_


	10. AN serious news

I recently went to see my eye doctor and it wasn't good news he said that my vision is fading in my right eye.

Now what you guys don't know is that I am blind in my left eye, what this means is, if my vision fails then so too does my writing on unless I figure out some way to do this while I'm blind. I might have to give FF up.

I'm sorry to throw this on you guys but August 1 is when I go for an MRI to see how my nerves in my right eye are doing.

I love you guys so much.


	11. AN

Due to Hurricane Irma I cannot post anything as I will lose power for an unknown amount of time. I am sorry for this but the hurricane is right on top of Florida now. I will post the new chapter when the power comes back on. I promise.

But until then, please be as patient as possible.

Thank you.

\- Casey


	12. Chapter 9

**Okay so I am safe and I am at my grandma's place where she has power. Yay. here is a chapter for you guys.**

 **Casey**

 **Rukia**

Walking down the steps in Ichigo's house made me feel agitated for some reason. I wanted to go out and see my friends and see my father but I can't. It's annoying. I sighed and then remembered that test I took and my hand instantly flew to my stomach.

I ran into the living room looking for Ichigo, only to find his sister's instead. I looked at Yuzu with a panicked look and pointed to my stomach. With tears in my eyes I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table where the paper and pen was.

"Woah Rukia slow down. What's the matter?" She asked pulling her hand from mine.

I hastily wrote what the problem was.

' _I was pregnant! I need to know if my baby is going to be okay! Please Yuzu help!_ ' I handed it to her and I started to cry. I know it's Renji's but still I was taught that no matter what abortion is a sin. A life is a life. No matter whose life it is.

She read it slowly then looked from me to the paper then me again. "Alright I'll help let's go to the hospital and we can go check the baby out there. Okay?" She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled slowly leading me to the door. I put on my shoes and she puts on hers. "Watch the house for us Karin!"

"'Kay!" She said from the living room as we left.

I think the walk from the house to the hospital had to have been the longest walk of my life. Even though they lived about 5 minutes away. Walking in was a nightmare. We had to go 2 floors up and meet with someone I let Yuzu talk and only signed at the appropriate times like when they asked for my name and age or if I had been pregnant before or my last cycle. Then they asked how many weeks I thought I was. I told them 8 to 12 weeks. They took me to a table and told me to lift my shirt so they could spread this weird gek on my stomach.

When they did that they placed some type of device on my stomach on top of the cold gel and turned on the screen that the probe thing was attached to. I saw an image it was mostly white but it had a black mass and in that mass was a white blob. She hooked something else up to me and a rapid heartbeat filled the quiet space.

I cried out silently so glad that my baby didn't die. Yuzu was crying too. The doctor wiped down my belly and smiled. "Congrats, Ms. Rukia. You are lucky those injuries would have killed that child whom ever is watching over you did a very good job." She leaves the room and I hug Yuzu crying.

"Ichigo is here would you like to see him?" She asked me. I just nodded. We leave the OBG/YN wing and go down to the ER floor of the hospital. Surprisingly it's a slow day, so finding Ichigo was super easy.

I run up to him and out of the blue, even for me, I hug him tightly.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" He pulls me off of him.

 **I had to check if something was okay. And it's fine.** I smile unconsciously putting a hand on my stomach. His eyes go wide.

 **Rukia you're pregnant?!** He signed back at me.

 **Yes. Is that bad?** I yelled/signed.

 **Yes especially if it's rape!** He replied back.

 **I don't care if it's by force. A life is a life. I have no right to take it away! I'm not going to play god with a child's life just because their father was a rapist!** I fished signing and stormed off and out of the hospital.

 **I know it's short but I'm on borrowed time here. Sorry.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **Casey**


End file.
